


[Podfic] Perdendosi

by PsychedOut (orphan_account)



Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, F/F, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PsychedOut
Summary: Or: Three people Sayaka loved and one she never managed toOriginal Author: Ember_Keelty





	[Podfic] Perdendosi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Perdendosi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/589249) by [Ember_Keelty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ember_Keelty/pseuds/Ember_Keelty). 



> Sorry for reuploading this! I decided I was a bit of a coward orphaning it, and I decided to do more of these so it would be more consistent if I just kept this one to my account, so i'm reuploading it. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcome! I'm very new at this and could probably use all the help I could get. 
> 
> And many thanks to Ember_Keelty for blanket permission for podfics. I decided to actually gift this to her because I wanted to thank her in some way for writing delightful stories! Sorry if it's a bother!

**Title:** Perdendosi  
 **Author:** Ember_Keelty  
 **Reader:** PsychedOut  
 **Fandom:** Puella Magi Madoka Magica  
 **Characters:** Sayaka Miki, Kamijou Kyousuke, Kyouko Sakura, Mami Tomoe  
 **Pairing:** Sayaka/Kyousuke, Mami/Sayaka, Kyouko/Sayaka  
 **Rating:** Teen And Up Audiences  
 **Warnings:** Character Death  
 **Summary:** Or: Three people Sayaka loved and one she never managed to.  
 **Length:** 13:05  
 **Link:** [here](http://www.mediafire.com/file/6kblcgon165n7fn/Perendosi.mp3/file).


End file.
